The Life Of Ash Smith
by Summerdaws1204
Summary: Ashton Blake Smith is a star point guard for the Lincoln High Bees. Ash has gotten a lot of girls attention, but he's in love with only one girl May Maple, But with May having a boyfriend, May's friend falling in love with him, and a crazy girl who would do anything to get Ash to fall in love with her. Advanceshipping vs Contestshipping mentions of Pearlshpping and amour.
1. Chapter 1

Pokémon The Life Of Ash Smith Chapter 1 First Day Of School

(Ash's House 3rd POV)

Ages

Ash-16

May-15

Drew-16

Ashton Blake Smith is a star point guard at Lincoln High School. He was the most popular guy because of it. Girls wanted him, while guys envied him, but he had his eye on one girl head cheerleader May Maple, sadly though was dating one of Ash's teammates Drew Hayden. May was the most popular girl their. May had long brown hair with sapphire eyes she had the perfect body, she had perfect everything. Ash was currently dreaming of this beauty, Until his mom woke him up for school.

"Mom I was having a good dream" Ash groaned

"Was it of a girl?" His mom asked him

"MOM" He shouted angrily blushing

"Thanks Ashy you just gave me your answer

Ash politely asked his mom to leave, so they he could get changed for school

Once he got changed he went downstairs for breakfast, As he was about to get his plate his mom took away from him

"Mom" He said angrily

"I wont give you this plate, until you admit who you like" She said

"May Maple" He whispered

"What was that honey?" She asked him

"May Maple" He shouted

"Oh Carline's daughter she's very beautiful" She said

"How do you know both of them?" he asked curiously grabbing the plate of food from his mom

"Carline works at the hospital that I work at, and sometimes May comes to work with her mom" She replied

After eating his breakfast, He went outside to wait for the bus, Pretty soon the bus came, and he saw a seat opened by his crush May Maple, so he was going to try and sat by her.

"Hey mind if I sat here?" He asked her nervously

"Sure Mr. Superstar" She said giggling. Ash blushed at the nickname

"So Mr. Superstar how does fame feel?" She asked him

"You should know how it feels" He replied

"Why do you say that?" she asked him putting on a cute confused face

"Well first off your the most popular girl at our school, second you dad is the most rich man in the United States, and third your the most beautiful girl in whole high school" He replied blushing

May blushed "Do you really think that way of me?" She asked

Ash blushed "Of course" he replied

May blushed "Well thank you" She said

"Ashy who is this?" A familiar voice asked. Ash turned around to see Serena Taylor. Who has fallen in love with Ash, since he rose to fame. Serena would sleep around with anybody, and she tried to seduce Ash

"Hello Serena" Ash said

"Hello Ashy missed me?" Serena asked

"Not really" He replied. May couldn't help but giggle at that

"What are you laughing at little miss princess?" She asked la

"Well at least May doesn't sleep with men" Ash said

Serena glared at Ash, and walked off.

"Ash who was that? May asked him.

"That's Serena Taylor she has a crush on me, but she gets around with guys" He replied

Being incconet as she was May asked "What does that mean?" May asked

Ash chuckled at this "It means that she has sex with a lot of guys" He replied

"Isn't that dangerous?" She asked him

"I guess" He replied

"I mean you could get a lot of stds from that" She said

Ash just shrugged. Ash and May became fast friends by the time that arrived at the school. May saw her boyfriend Drew, She immediately tackled him to the ground with a hug.

"Drewy kins" She said

"I missed you to babe" He chuckled at his girlfriend cute behavior

Drew turned around to see his fellow teammate Ash

"Hello Ash" He said

"Hey" Ash replied

"Hey Ash why don't you join me and Drew for lunch?" May asked him

"Sure why not" He replied

The bell rang, As May and Drew was walking away. Ash swears he saw Drew giving him a glare.


	2. Thearts

Pokemon The Life Of Ash Smith Chatpher 2 Threats

(Math Class Period 1 Ash's 3rd POV)

Ash sighed, Math was his least favorite subject, and his weakest subject, not to mention the teacher Miss. Jennings is the most strictest teacher around

"Mr. Smith" The teacher yelled at him getting his attention

"Yes" He replied

"What's the answerer?" Miss. Jennings asked him

"Um. 46" He guessed

"Wrong Mr. Smith I was testing you, I asked what 2+2 is" Miss. Jennings said

"Dentation for you Mr. Smith" She said

Ash sighed

Skip Time Lunch

Ash had just gotten his lunch, and found where May was, and sat down beside her

"Hey" Ash said

"Hey" She replied

May and Ash started talking, and couple of minutes later Drew appeared and took his seat besides May. Drew pecked her on the cheek

"Hey babe" He said

"Hey" She said

"Hey Ash" He said

"Hey Drew" Ash replied

"Drew I have to go to the bathroom, I'll be right back" May said

With May gone to the bathroom, It was just Drew and Ash

"You stay away from her" Drew warned Ash

"I'm not staying away from" Ash replied

"Okay have your way then" Drew said

Pretty soon May returned from the bathroom, And the three friends talked until lunch was over

Skip Time Basketball Practice

After doing a couple of drills. The basketball team took on each other in a game of scrimmage. Ash had just made a 3pt shoot, and was on the other end of the court. One of the players shoot a 3 and missed Ash went up for the rebound, but was "accidently" elbowed by Drew.

His coach went up to him immediately and checked on him

"Smith are you alright" His coach asked him concerned

Ash got up from the floor, to see blood on the floor

"Jones go get me a pack of ice" He told the assistant coach

"Yes sir" He said running off to go get a pack of ice

Coach Taylor sat Ash down on a chair, and removed the blood with a towel, Pretty soon the assistant returned with a ice pack

Coach Taylor put the ice pack on Ash's "You stay right their for the rest of practice" Coach Taylor said

Ash nodded his head yes, Ash saw May approach him

"Are you okay Ash?" May asked worriedly

"Yeah I'm fine" Ash replied

"Are you sure?" May asked still not convinced

"Yeah I promise" Ash said

May gave Ash a hug, and ran off back to cheerleading practice, Ash saw Drew glaring at him. Ash known that Drew had done that on purpose, But no matter what he did. Ash wouldn't stay away from May.


End file.
